Say Goodbye Or Say Forever
by skysedge
Summary: Sequel to I Cannot Leave Your Eyes. Finally reunited, Cain and Riff face another crisis when Mary is kidnapped by Delilah. Cain is forced to make an awful decision - should he save his sister or the one he loves? CainxRiff. Also contains CassianxJizabel


**OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY HERE! **

**This is the sequel to I Cannot Leave Your Eyes. Shocking eh?**

**I am perfectly aware that I wrote '**** Sequel soon, yes indeedly' last April. And I am ****eternally**** sorry sweeties, I was so….distracted. First by Saiyuki, then by college and uni stuff, then by Jizabel and Cassian…but here it is at long last. **

**This chapter is somewhat short since it's a prologue type thing…just to get the ball rolling so you can all kick my ass into writing the next chapter.**

**Anyone who actually reads this deserves mega love. And they have it. Oh and that story averages like 300 hits a month. I am so honoured. *bows*.**

**So off we go again…**

* * *

"_Someone's waiting for you back at the witch's house, and they're going to be taking someone with them."_

It felt to Cain as though the world was moving towards him and that no matter how fast he ran he wasn't making any ground.

Cain was limping slightly, bleeding from numerous wounds and dazed from numerous blows to the head. He needed rest, he needed care…but right now, he needed to see his sister. And so despite all the pain he was feeling, Cain ran as though his life depended upon it.

Riff ran beside him, a frown creasing his features but his breathing normal. Well, perhaps a little faster than normal and a slight blush was still colouring his cheeks. No matter how worried he was for Mary and Caroline's safety, part of him was still back in that room holding onto Cain. Their hands were still clasped as they ran but neither said a word. Riff gently guided Cain back to Caroline's manor house and hoped against hope that the opium lord had been lying – but why would someone who was going to die make up something like this? Spite? Could spitefulness really go that far?

Riff didn't know and didn't want to ask Cain what he thought, not until they knew for sure. Making sure his other hand was securely holding the gun, Riff prepared himself for anything, hoping that Cain was doing the same.

* * *

Mary clung to the handles of Caroline's wheelchair as if it was the only thing left in the world. They had opened the front door, entered the house, shut the door and then turned around to see four men waving guns at them.

"What are you doing in my house?" Caroline asked, her voice calm and level. Mary was shaking.

"We've come for the girl," one of them said, smiling to reveal yellowing teeth. "Don't give us any trouble missus, and we won't give any back atcha. Okay? This is between the boss and the girl."

Caroline didn't answer at first and the men began advancing towards them, guns pointed at her head. Mary wouldn't have been angry at Caroline for complying since she didn't know Mary and therefore had no real obligation to protect her. Yet she wanted _someone_ to protect her. Fervently she wished for Riff to appear at the door and rescue them the way he had rescued Cain.

There was no knock at the door, no shouts. And the men continued to creep forward.

"That's it missus," the man with the bad teeth said as he reached out a hand towards Mary. "Nice an' easy now…"

For a moment, Mary was paralysed with fear, watching that hand with the dirt-blackened fingernails moving slowly towards her. And then Caroline sprang back into life. As the man's hand passed her cheek, she turned and bit him hard enough to draw blood. The others aimed their weapons at her head as the leader reared back with a roar before bringing his hand around and towards Caroline's face, aiming to hit her out of sheer animal rage. As he did so, she used her arms to propel herself out of her chair and barrelled into his body, sending him and the men behind him crashing onto the tiles of the entrance hall.

"Shouldn't stand so close together boys," she yelled gleefully, pinning the leader's arms down and effectively keeping them all down. "Didn't your boss teach you anything?"

Mary opened her mouth in shock, still frozen in place. "Miss Caroline…"

"Run, Mary!" Caroline yelled, crying out as the leader flipped her over and she rolled onto the tiles.

Mary took to her heels on instinct then, her tiny shoes squeaking on the floor as she ran away from the fighting and tried to find a back door. However, she had only just left the room when she turned back again; someone else had entered by the front door. For a glorious moment she thought it was Cain until her perspective reasserted itself and all her hope died. A youth not much taller than herself had entered the house and was creeping towards Caroline whose back was turned. He was pale, extremely so which was highlighted by his black clothing and hair. A knife was perfectly balanced in his hand and his eyes were hard.

Mary had always been brought up to be fair, and fairness includes repaying people for kindness. This was why she turned without thinking and ran back into the hallway where she threw herself in front of Caroline and spread her arms.

"No!" She yelled. "Leave her alone! What has she ever done to you? What have _I_ ever done to you?"

The room went silent. The men with the guns lowered their eyes to the floor and the youth before her cocked his head to one side. For a moment, Mary believed she saw something like sympathy flash over his features. But this was all forgotten when the door creaked open again and a soft voice floated in, preceding its owner.

"You have never done anything to us, little girl," the voice said calmly. "But, as you should know by now, being a Hargreaves means more than just fancy clothes and servants. Your brother has sinned and must be taught a lesson. Of _course_ you would be involved."

Mary gasped and drew back as Doctor Disraeli walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him. His eyes were narrowed and a thin smile played around his lips. Delilah. Mary shuddered. This whole mess had something to do with Delilah? What was going on?

The doctor stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, while reaching into his pocket with the other. "Your father requests to see you, Mary Weather," he said gently, his hand coming back into view, now holding a white cloth. He brought the cloth towards her face. "You're a good little girl," he murmured "Surely you can't deny your father that?"

The cloth was pressed to Mary's face and she couldn't move, paralysed with fear. The room swam before her and then the world went dark.

* * *

"Mary!" Cain yelled as they approached the front door – it was open. Riff approached slowly, going first with gun at the ready.

Cain was grateful to have Riff with him now. He was _always_ grateful to have Riff with him, but right now he was more grateful than ever. When it came to Mary, Cain would lose his control in an instant. Riff was always calm, always in control...Cain envied and loved him for that.

Yet all the love in the world didn't help to hold back the wave of despair that crashed over him as he entered the house. The hallway was a mess. A wheelchair lay upturned directly in front of the door and the vases that had lined the walls were smashed. There was no sign of Mary.

"Mary!" Riff shouted, running from room to room as Cain stood motionless in the hallway. "Caroline!"

His voice echoed in the large, obviously empty house.

"Riff, she's gone," Cain murmured and exhaustion finally set in. He fell to his knees on the tiles. "What am I going to do? I should have been watching out for her…" His voice sounded weak, even to himself.

Riff returned from his brief scout of the house and quickly knelt by Cain's side, which was normal. He then gently brought an arm up to wrap around Cain's shoulders and draw his master gently to him, which was certainly not normal. Cain sagged against him, clutching onto his shirt.

"It's going to be alright, Cain," Riff said gently, "We'll find her. I promise you. And have I ever broken a promise?"

Cain looked up at him through weary eyes and managed a smile. Despite all his worry and torment of the past few weeks, Riff was still the one who was strongest after all. "No, Riff. I don't think you're even capable of it."

Riff squeezed his shoulders gently and looked away. A frown creased his features and he leant forwards, grabbing something from the floor. It was an envelope, addressed to…

"Me?" Cain frowned. "Why is there a letter addressed to me? Nobody knew I was going to be here, not even you…"

"I'll open it," Riff said briskly, slitting open the envelope with practised ease. He pulled out a thin sheet of paper and Cain watched his eyes as he read, his frown deepening all the while.

"Well?" Cain asked. "What does it say?"

"It…" Riff paled then, faltered a little. It had been easy for him to forget everything that had happened under the present crisis and easy for him to slip back into being a butler. But now… "I think you had better read it for yourself."

Cain bit is lip and took the letter, reading it quickly. Like Riff, he frowned even more. After reading he threw the letter to the ground and swore loudly.

"Riff!" he yelled, standing up. "What the hell is going on? Did you tell anyone what you were doing?"

"No, I-"

"Did _she_ tell anyone?"

"No, Caroline would never-"

"Then what in God's name is happening?"

Riff rose to his feet and sorrow filled his eyes. He thought wistfully back to the cellar and realised that their happiness had been short lived. Cain was full of fury about Mary and about the letter which was understandable…it was just that it hurt Riff to have to be the recipient of that anger. Surely this didn't cancel out everything that had passed before?

But…in a way, Riff supposed it did. After all, it was his fault that any of this had happened. That was what Cain believed certainly.

They stood facing each other in silence, the air tense. The letter lay on the floor between them, the letter that created so many questions and placed so much blame. And neither of them could think of a way out of complying with the letters demands.

It was short, simple, sharp. The letter had been written in an elegant hand and read:

_Dear Earl Hargreaves,_

_The Card Master cordially invites you to attend an evening of enlightenment. If you wish to attend please remain where you are until you are contacted further. The evening will cover the moral issues concerning sodomy, a sin that the Card Master has been informed is of crucial importance to you. It is compulsory for you to bring a servant to the evenings entertainment,_

_Yours faithfully, _

_Death._

The Card Master had laid another trap, started another game and this time, Cain had no choice but to play. If he had known then the stakes he was playing for, he may have tried harder to think of another solution. As it was, visions of Mary in Delilah's foul clutches filled his mind and he was blind to anything else, even the hurt in Riff's eyes.

The game had begun.

* * *

**And so it begins…**

**Please review lovelies! I promise I won't abandon you again. xxx**


End file.
